Klaine Advent-ures 2019
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Here are my stories for the 2019 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. Merry Klainemas, everyone!
1. Achievement - Hallmark

**Day 1: Achievement/Hallmark**

"I can't believe I have to watch this," Kurt groans (not for the first time), crossing his arms and slouching on the couch in a huff.

"Oh, come on," Blaine retorts, sitting beside his husband and nudging him gently with an elbow as he places a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "This is a big deal for Rachel. It's her first movie!"

"It's a _Hallmark Christmas movie, _Blaine! Hallmark!" Kurt argues.

"I know it's not Scorsese, but it's still quite an achievement for her," Blaine reasons. He pauses, taking in Kurt's scowl, and offers, "But if you really don't want to watch it tonight, we can DVR it and watch it another time."

"No," Kurt acquiesces, sitting up properly and reaching for a fluffy, buttered kernel. "We may as well get it out of the way. Besides, I've got five bucks that says Rach calls me the second it's over, wanting me to tell her all about how wonderful it was."

Blaine chuckles and nods, knowing Kurt is probably right. "Well, just keep an open mind and maybe you'll like it?" he says, the sentence unintentionally coming out as a question.

Kurt rolls his eyes dramatically. "Oh, sure. 'Big city girl returns to small hometown to save family business at Christmas, meets way-too-handsome-for-a-small-town guy who helps her save the day, all while finding the meaning of true love and realizing that everything she ever wanted was in her small hometown all along'."

Blaine notes the time and clicks the remote to turn on the television. "Is that the plot for her movie?"

Kurt leans in and stage whispers, "That's the plot for ALL the movies." Blaine doesn't have time to reply to that jab, as the opening credits begin to roll on the screen.

Blaine is surprised that Kurt is relatively quiet for the next two hours as they watch. He throws in a couple of comments early on, like when the inevitable first product placement occurs and Rachel's character is extolling the virtues of the box of Lindor chocolates she received. "You know that's what we're getting from her for Christmas, right?" Kurt quips, earning another light elbow from Blaine. But as the storyline unfolds, Kurt's cracks end and he pays more attention. He even wraps an arm around Blaine when Blaine snuggles into him while Rachel's character and her incredibly handsome beau take a sleigh ride.

As the closing credits start to scroll, Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder to ask his thoughts. "So, what did you…Kurt? Are you crying?"

Kurt's eyes are shining and he wipes quickly at a stray tear on his cheek. "No," he denies weakly. "It's my contacts. It's really dry in here."

Blaine smiles and holds him a little closer. "Honey, you don't wear contacts," he teases, kissing his cheek lightly and catching the last tear in the process. "You liked the movie, didn't you?"

"It was cheesy," Kurt grumbles.

"Mmm hmm."

"It was corny," he continues.

"Yep."

"It was totally unrealistic," he adds.

"Totally," Blaine mockingly agrees.

A beat of silence ensues, and then Kurt lets out a long sigh, dropping his head backwards onto the couch. "Then why did I love that movie?" he cries out in exasperation.

Blaine shifts and reaches out to softly guide Kurt's head to his shoulder. "You liked it because deep down, beneath that sophisticated, worldly, New Yorker exterior, despite everything you've seen and everything you've been through, you're still the same hopeless romantic I fell in love with."

And that, Kurt decides as he gives Blaine a quick kiss and picks up his ringing phone to answer Rachel's call, is its own kind of achievement.

_A/N: Hi! After missing last year's Advent, I'm going to try to participate again this year. I hope you all enjoy! I used both the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt and the Glee Potluck Big Bang prompt for today because it happened to work out. If I can work both into future chapters, I will; otherwise, I'll only use the Advent prompt. _


	2. Beer - Cookies

**Day 2: Beer/Cookies**

_A/N: The Advent drabble prompt was Beer and the Potluck Big Bang trope was for a meet-cute involving cookies. How do I get myself into these situations? I don't drink beer, but the idea of beer and cookies seems gross. Kurt apparently thinks so, too._

Kurt shuffles his bag of takeout from one hand to the other, trying not to dislodge his messenger bag from his shoulder while digging his keys out of his coat pocket. Completely distracted, it's no wonder he doesn't see the man walking ahead of him in the hallway until he's bumped into him.

With a stumble and a less-than-gracious (but successful) save of his dinner, he manages to blurt out hurriedly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see…"

Words die in his throat when he finally makes eye contact with the victim of his clumsiness. Of course. _Of course,_ it's the cute guy who moved into the apartment next door two weeks ago – the one Kurt has been longing to meet but far too terrified to actually approach.

Of course, it's him.

"No worries," Cute Neighbor responds. He smiles, but seems a bit downhearted. Kurt's not proud of the fact that he knows enough about the facial expressions of the neighbor he's never met to know that he isn't his usual cheerful self.

Suddenly, Cute Neighbor is crouching down. Oh, dear lord. In the course of the collision, he'd knocked a grocery bag right out of his hands!

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! Let me get that," Kurt exclaims, setting his takeout bag down and hurrying to help. It turns out that it doesn't take too long, as there are only two items in the bag: a six-pack of beer and a box of generic Christmas cookies. He can't help but smirk. "Looks like you're having quite the soirée," he comments.

They both stand, respective bags in hand. Kurt shifts his takeout once more and extends his right hand, "I'm Kurt, from 5D," he says, nodding his head towards his door nearby.

Cute guy returns the gesture, taking Kurt's hand gently but firmly. "Blaine, from 5E," he answers. "And no, no party. Just dinner," he adds. His tone is flippant, but his face tells another story.

Kurt's mouth drops open. "What? No. Absolutely not, Blaine from 5E. You cannot have beer and cheap cookies for dinner. That's just sad."

Blaine shrugs and stares down at his shoes. "Well," he mutters, "when your boyfriend dumps you two weeks before Christmas, sad dinner is kind of a ritual, right?"

Kurt mentally slaps himself. Damn, his sharp tongue. He ignores he little part of himself that jumps for joy knowing Blaine is single – and gay. That's a thought for another day. Right now, he's got a sad, cute neighbor to fix.

"Sometimes," he replies, "but usually it's ice cream and junk food. However, you are in luck, as I know a different ritual that's much more appealing than beer and cookies."

Blaine's head snaps up, his eyes wide. Kurt replays his last sentence in his head and realizes how it may have sounded like a proposition.

"No! No no no. Not _that_. I mean dinner. Dinner with a new friend!" he clarifies, holding up his bag of food and praying that he's not blushing as hard as he thinks he is. "I have enough Chinese takeout in here for an army. You can come in, we'll eat, and you can tell me all about evil what's-his-name," Kurt offers, taking Blaine by the arm. He raises his eyebrows in a silent question, and cheers internally when Blaine smiles and nods.

Over dinner, Blaine confesses that he and evil what's-his-name had only been going out for a few weeks, and that he didn't really think there was much of a future for them anyway. "I wasn't all that invested, I hate to say, but at least I was going to wait until after New Year's to break it off!" he complains. "I mean, who breaks up with someone two weeks before Christmas?" Kurt wholeheartedly agrees, raising his glass in toast to Blaine's (he'd talked Blaine out of the beer and into a nice bottle of wine Kurt had received as a gift, instead).

Over more wine and cheap Christmas cookies, they talk about their respective jobs, families, friends, and their mutual love for musicals.

Two nights later, over hot chocolate and Kurt's homemade Christmas cookies ("You are never to eat those awful generic things again, Blaine!"), they talk about hopes and dreams and Blaine's love of bowties and Kurt's obsession with Lady Gaga.

Three weeks later, at the stroke of midnight, they share their first kiss to ring in the new year.

Two years later, at their wedding reception, they toast their happiness with champagne and cake – and if later, in the honeymoon suite, they have a private toast with beer and Christmas cookies, well…that's nobody's business but their own.


	3. Creed - Christmas Tree

**Day 3: Creed/Christmas Tree**

_A/N: I've set this chapter in my Spellbound verse. If you haven't read it, here are the pertinent facts: Kurt is a witch (a good witch – think Samantha in the TV show "Bewitched") who runs a bookstore called Spellbound. Blaine is a college professor. They're a couple, and Blaine knows about Kurt's magic. _

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Kurt sang lightly along with the music playing from the speakers on the counter. He was toying with a string of twinkle lights to make sure they draped just so across a shelf. As always, decorations at Spellbound were tasteful, elegant, and charming.

Some might wonder about a witch participating in the celebration of a Christian holiday. Kurt had never really aligned himself with any particular religion, choosing instead to adopt the best parts of a number of faiths and practice his own creed of kindness, generosity, and helping others. That didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the more secular aspects of this particular season – especially the fabulous decorations and the giving of gifts.

The ringing of the silver bell above the door drew his attention away from his task. He couldn't complain about the interruption, however.

"Well, if it isn't Father Christmas himself!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ho ho ho!" Blaine answered cheerfully. "I come bearing gifts! Well, trees, at least!"

Kurt rushed forward to greet Blaine properly, kissing him soundly and toying with the fuzzy ball at the end of his Santa hat. "Perfect! I've got just the place for it – wait a minute. Did you say _trees_? Plural? As in more than one?"

Blaine nodded excitedly. "Yep! Two, to be exact. One for you…" he paused, motioning for Kurt to hold the shop door open as he ran outside. He returned quickly, hauling a good-sized evergreen behind him and propping it near the door. It had been properly bundled for travel, but Kurt could tell it was full and lush. "And one for me," he added, running back outside. He hurried back in, this time carrying a tiny tree that was barely waist-high when he set it down.

Kurt had a flashback to Halloween and his prediction about Blaine wanting a Charlie Brown-esque tree. He had no doubt this tiny shrub was going to be a bit crooked, or perhaps short a branch or two. Blaine stood between the two trees, his face hopeful but with a trace trepidation showing in his hazel eyes. He was, no doubt, proud of himself for having saved the baby tree from the chipper, but a little concerned as to how Kurt would react.

As it so happened, Kurt was pretty proud of Blaine, too.

He closed the shop door and turned to hug Blaine tight. "I think one tree for each of us is a brilliant idea! Come on, Santa," he teased, kissing Blaine on the nose before releasing him. "We'll put Kurt Tree and Blaine Tree on either side of the piano." Blaine's smile outshone all the twinkle lights in the shop.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I did buy one more thing at the tree lot."

Kurt chuckled and he shook his head, putting his hands on his hips in an attempt to appear stern. "Blaine, I love you, but we cannot fit any more trees in here!"

"I think we can find room for this," Blaine said, pulling a sprig of mistletoe out of his coat pocket.

Kurt hummed. "Let's see," he muttered, taking Blaine's free hand and holding it so that his palm faced up. He placed the sprig in Blaine's palm and gave him a quick wink before waving his hands over it. "I think I'll put it right…here," he declared, holding the mistletoe above their heads, pausing briefly, and letting go. The mistletoe magically hovered in the air over their heads.

"Perfect," Blaine whispered, lowering his gaze from the floating mistletoe to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Perfect," Kurt repeated, placing his conveniently free hands on either side of Blaine's face and pulling him in for a kiss.

_A/N: The Halloween reference is to a one-shot I wrote in this verse called "Perfectly Imperfect." If you haven't read it, or anything in the Spellbound verse, I cordially invite you to check it out! _


	4. Date - Snow

**Day 4: Date/Snow**

_A/N: I have NO idea where this came from, but once it started, it wouldn't leave me alone._

A brisk and relentless wind howled as the two weary travelers approached the gate. They'd been on the move for days now, often on foot, sometimes catching a ride with a friendly merchant or farmer to take them part of the way. Finally, they had reached their destination.

"Are you sure about this?" one traveler asked the other as he gazed upwards. The immense gate rose high above them, a massive structure that appeared to be made almost entirely of ice.

"As sure as I'm ever going to be, Sebastian," his companion replied. Taking a deep breath and exhaling a cloud of mist into the swirling snowflakes, the somewhat shorter man raised his gloved hand to grasp the large door knocker. He lifted it and gave two loud knocks, the sound seeming to reverberate among the surrounding mountains.

"I mean, come on, Blaine," Sebastian continued in the ensuing wait for someone to approach, "of all the kingdoms in the realm, you chose the land of the Ice Princess?"

"That's Snow King, Seb," Blaine corrected, not for the first time during their trip.

"Right. And do you know _why _they call him the Snow King?" Sebastian persisted.

"I don't know," Blaine snapped. "Maybe because the last person who called him Ice Princess disappeared and was never heard from again?"

Sebastian peered through the gate at the enormous palace beyond and considered the power that the man living there must possess. "Fair point," he conceded. "But the North Kingdom is the only kingdom that never traded with us in the South. In fact, I can't remember the last time your father and the Ice Prin…uh, Snow King, ever even communicated."

Blaine squinted through the bars of the gate once more, and through the blowing snow, he spotted a figure approaching from within. "Exactly the reason why we're here," he said quietly. "When you've been banished by the King of the South, you don't exactly go running to his best friends for asylum, now do you?"

Their conversation halted when a man, presumably a guard, reached the gate. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and wore a heavy white parka trimmed with fur around the hood. "State your business," he ordered brusquely.

Blaine cleared his throat, attempting to clear his mind of anxiety at the same time. "I am Prince Blaine of the South, and this is Sir Sebastian Smythe. We come seeking an audience with his majesty, King Kurt of the North," Blaine announced in his formal, royal voice.

The tall guard narrowed his eyes. "The South does not normally send emissaries to our gates," he said suspiciously, reaching towards his hip for what Blaine presumed was a weapon.

"We are not emissaries," he insisted. "I am not sent by the King or any member of the royal family. I am here on my own accord with my friend. Please, we only wish to speak to the King for a few moments. We have traveled quite far, and beg your indulgence," he added with a slight bow. He ignored the grumbled "Oh, good lord," coming from beside him.

The guard eyed the two carefully, then shrugged and nodded. He unlatched the gate from the inside, and pushed one side open enough for the two to pass. Once they had done so, he swung the gate closed and locked it again. "Follow me," he motioned to them with his hand and began walking up the pathway towards the castle. They had to hurry to keep up with his long strides.

Fortunately, the walk to the front doors was not a particularly long one. The temperature seemed to be dropping with their every step, and Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he and Sebastian could stand being out in the elements. They'd attired themselves appropriately for the weather, picking up coats and boots and hats and gloves as they traveled northward, but their southern upbringing left them woefully unaccustomed to the bitter cold that deepened the closer they got their destination.

Blaine's heart sunk slightly as the castle neared. It, too, appeared to be made of solid ice. _Great,_ he thought to himself. _I'll never be warm again._

The guard opened the front doors of the castle and led them inside. Surprisingly, despite the icy exterior, the inside was warm and bright. They were in a massive entry hall, with high arched ceilings, a gleaming marble floor, and a huge double staircase winding upwards. Blaine could only take in a few of the details because suddenly, two servants were with them, helping to divest them of their outerwear before disappearing as silently as they had arrived. The guard, freed of his own parka to reveal a crisp white uniform underneath, continued walking forward, leading them between the two staircases and under an archway, passing into what Blaine realized was the King's reception area. There was a long, narrow hall, with mirrors lining the walls. At the end, the hallway flared out into a round room. All around the room were portraits, presumably of past kings, queens, and other royals. As much as Blaine would have liked to study them, he did not have time. In the center of the room, seated on a large, white throne, was the King himself – a sight that instantly demanded his full attention.

"King Kurt," the guard announced in a loud, bellowing voice. The man on the throne, who had apparently been too preoccupied to notice their arrival, looked up expectantly. "This is Prince Blaine and Sir Sebastian Smythe…of the South," the guard added hesitantly.

The king raised a perfect brow. "Of the South, you say?" he repeated, sounding impressed. "Well, well, this is a surprise. Bring them forward, Finn," he commanded.

Blaine and Sebastian approached, stopping a few feet from the throne where Finn indicated, and bowing respectfully. "Your majesty," Blaine greeted.

"Please, your highness, Sir Sebastian. Do rise," Kurt requested kindly.

Blaine and Sebastian stood, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He'd heard the tales of the Snow King, with eyes of ice and skin like snow. The legends had painted a portrait of a cold ruler, fair but devoid of warmth and sentiment. Looking into those eyes for the first time himself, he was sure they were wrong. The eyes were crystalline, not icy, and a faint blush kept his skin from appearing too pale. Blaine knew he was a bit of a romantic, but he was certain that a warm heart beat beneath that broad chest.

"Now tell me, Prince Blaine, what brings the heir to the throne of the South to my door on this fine day?" Kurt asked.

"You ask the perfect question, your majesty," Blaine replied with a sad smile. "As a matter of fact, I am no longer the heir to the throne."

"What? Why?" Kurt was clearly shocked by Blaine's revelation.

Blaine had had days to practice telling his story, but found that saying it out loud was more difficult than he'd imagined. "I will be honest with you, though you may find the truth objectionable. My father, the King, has banished me from the South. He has declared that I am never to return and never to ascend the throne, for his kingdom will not be ruled or inhabited by a man who loves other men."

The room was silent after Blaine's blunt but powerful statement. Blaine held his head high. If King Kurt turned him away, he was no worse off than he was before. He held the King's gaze, hoping to find some glimmer of hope in those captivating eyes. He thought he saw a flame of anger, and feared it was directed at him.

"You were right, your highness. I do find that truth to be objectionable," Kurt said, ice in his voice. Blaine's heart sunk and his eyes dropped to the floor. This was it. He had no other idea as to where to go. He and Sebastian were doomed.

"I find it highly objectionable, indeed, that a father should turn out his son for being true to his nature. No one should be punished or exiled for who they love," the King finished.

Blaine's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth falling slightly open. "Y-your majesty?" he stammered.

Kurt's countenance warmed as he leaned on the arm of his throne and smiled at Blaine. "After all, if every father did that, I wouldn't be sitting here, now would I?"

"Well, I'll be damned," Sebastian murmured, drawing the attention of the two royals. "What?" he exclaimed to Blaine elbowing him in the ribs good-naturedly. "Like _you _saw that coming?"

Blaine looked back and forth between Sebastian and Kurt, hardly daring to believe their good fortune.

"So tell me, my Prince," Kurt went on, smirking at the blush that formed on the prince's cheek, "what is it you seek from the North?"

Blaine took a breath to calm himself. "Asylum, my King," he declared, stating his immediate allegiance. "Shelter, a new life. A chance to live as ourselves among those who accept us freely."

Kurt regarded the two men before him. "Of course. You shall have it. You and your, um," he faltered, clearly uncertain what word to choose. "…your, betrothed?" he ventured.

"No!" Blaine blurted, louder than he'd intended. "No, no. No betrothal. No."

"Subtle, your highness," Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Sir Sebastian is my most trusted friend and companion. He is of the same…_inclination_ as I, and would have been rejected by the palace had it become known. When he heard of my predicament, he offered to leave with me and go in search of a new home."

"I see," Kurt nodded. Blaine thought he noted a hint of relief in the King's expression when Blaine said he and Sebastian were just friends. "As I was saying, you and your _friend _are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. I will have rooms prepared for both of you at once. Should you choose, you may call the North Kingdom your home from this day forward."

Blaine couldn't help but smile in happiness and utter relief. He turned and hugged Sebastian excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you so much, your majesty," he gushed. "You have no idea what this means to me and to Sebastian. We will not encroach upon your charity for long, however. We wish to make lives for ourselves, and to be useful to the kingdom."

"Oh?" Kurt prompted.

"Yes. I could, um," Blaine fumbled, "well, I have a background in music. I could entertain the Court," he paused to think of other options. Sebastian found it an appropriate moment to interject, "Yeah, you could," suggestively. Blaine was mortified, but his fear was quelled when he noticed the King's color heighten slightly. "I could also teach music to the children in the kingdom, if you would like. I could…"

"Be calm, your highness," Kurt interrupted gently. "All will be well. There will be time to discuss details later. For now, why don't we get you and Sir Sebastian to the guest rooms so you can refresh yourselves and get some rest after your arduous journey." Kurt rose from his throne and walked forward to stand before the two new members of his kingdom. He held out his hand to Sebastian first, who, in an unusually serious display of grace and propriety, took it and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, my King." Kurt nodded in acceptance of Sebastian's declaration.

He then turned to Blaine, who similarly took his hand and bowed. When he rose, he found himself still holding Kurt's hand and locking eyes with him. "If you are not too tired later, perhaps you would join me for dinner so we could discuss your future, Prince Blaine." Kurt's voice was soft and warm.

"I would be honored, your majesty. But please, you may simply call me Blaine. I am not a prince here," Blaine replied.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "I shall not strip you of your title, but I will honor your request…Blaine," the King answered with a smile. He leaned a tiny bit closer and whispered, "Between you and me, I kind of hate the whole 'King' and 'your majesty' thing, so perhaps you could call me Kurt?"

It was Blaine's turn to smile. "Okay," he whispered back.

Kurt stood tall again and gestured to Finn, who had been standing at attention off to the side during the whole exchange. "Finn, would you take our guests to see Mr. Schue? Our majordomo," he added as an aside to Blaine and Sebastian. "Tell him to place our guests in our finest rooms and to see that they are given all that they need."

"Yes, your majesty," Finn responded with a bow. "Your highness? Sir Sebastian? Please, follow me."

With a parting bow to their new king, the two men turned and followed the guard out of the reception room. "Not too shabby," Sebastian said quietly. "Not only do we have a new home in the palace, but you scored yourself a date!"

Blaine shushed Sebastian reprovingly and gave him a light shove, while Finn barely disguised an indecorous snort of laughter.

As they passed by some tall windows that revealed a wild blizzard raging outside, Blaine couldn't help but think that he seemed to truly feel warm for the first time in his life.

_A/N: I probably should have taken a bit more time to edit, so forgive any errors. _


	5. Emergency - Presents

**Day 5: Emergency/Presents**

"If you wait here, Mr. Anderson, I'll send a nurse back with your discharge instructions," the doctor said as she walked out the door.

"Thank you," Blaine replied politely, letting out a sigh after she'd departed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. He moved from the visitor chair to sit beside Blaine on the exam table. "Does it hurt much?" He reached over and gingerly took Blaine's left hand in both of his own, lifting it to examine the bandage wrapped tightly around his finger.

"I'll live," Blaine sighed again, staring blankly towards the floor. "It's just a scratch, really."

"A scratch that needed four stitches," Kurt countered.

"Don't remind me," Blaine winced.

Kurt continued to cradle Blaine's injured hand and looked at him carefully. True, they'd been a bit scared when Blaine had slipped with the knife and given himself what, at first, appeared to be a serious injury, but it had turned out to be a pretty straightforward cut that the doctor assured him would heal perfectly. It was puzzling, then, why Blaine seemed so upset and sad.

"Blaine," Kurt began, waiting for his boyfriend to look up at him before continuing, "what's the matter? The doctor told us you'll be as good as new in no time. No nerve damage, nothing serious. You can't play piano until the stitches come out, but then you'll be fine, thank goodness." He paused and lifted Blaine's hand to his lips, kissing the back lightly. "So, talk to me."

"I know I'll be all right," Blaine answered after a moment. "But…Kurt, it's Christmas Eve! We're spending _Christmas Eve_ in a hospital emergency room. You hate hospitals more than anything. I feel like…like I…"

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted.

"Christmas is ruined and it's all my fault!" Blaine all but shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, honey," Kurt admonished gently, releasing Blaine's hand and wrapping his arms around him. "You didn't ruin anything," he assured him, trying to hold back a chuckle. Poor Blaine. He'd clearly spent too much time with Kurt and Rachel – he was becoming as dramatic as they were!

"Seriously? Like this isn't the worst Christmas ever?" Blaine complained as he released Kurt. "Ugh, for years to come, this will be remembered as The Year Blaine Was a Klutz and Spent Christmas Eve in the Hospital."

Kurt couldn't stifle his laugh at that. "Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" he teased. "Let's see," he pondered, tapping his chin with his forefinger and scrunching up his face as if in deep in thought. "What can we do to make things better? I know!" he exclaimed, slapping his hands on his knees and sitting upright. "Presents!"

Blaine gave a weak smile, appreciating Kurt's efforts to cheer him. "Sure, Kurt. When we get home, we can open some presents. That might be nice, though I'll need a little help," he said, holding up his bandaged hand.

"I'll be happy to help," Kurt offered, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek and then hopping down from the table, "but I don't feel like waiting until we get home."

Blaine blinked in confusion. "But, Kurt, we don't have our presents here."

Kurt smirked. "Maybe _you_ don't, but some of us come prepared." He paused and held Blaine's gaze for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and reached into his coat pocket. "Now, considering your injury, you might not be able to make proper use of it quite yet, but I see no reason not to give it to you now."

He produced a small box from his pocket that made Blaine gasp in surprise and tear up again, this time for a much different reason.

"I had a whole plan in place to give you this, you know," he continued, "and I still intend to do everything that I planned. You _will_ be getting the full Kurt Hummel Proposal Experience once that bandage is off your ring finger and I can put this where it belongs. But it's Christmas Eve, and I can't stand to see you sad, not when I can do something about it. So, Blaine Anderson, my sweet, kind, amazing, slightly clumsy, wonderful true love and best friend," he held the box up and opened the lid to reveal a stunning platinum band, "will you marry me?"

Unbeknownst to Kurt and Blaine, they had drawn a small audience of nurses, doctors, and a few patients, all of whom cheered and applauded when Blaine enthusiastically said yes. From then on, that Christmas Eve was remembered by all as The Year Kurt and Blaine Got Engaged in the Emergency Room on Christmas Eve.

_A/N: I think I used up all my actual creativity yesterday._


	6. Fist - Sick

**Day 6: Fist/Sick**

Kurt plodded through the door, stomping slush from his boots and shucking his outerwear. He hated trudging through the sloppy city snow sometimes, but today's trip had been a necessity.

Crossing the room to the couch, he eyed its lone occupant – one very stuffy, slightly feverish, blanket-burritoed husband. "Aww, how are you doing?" he asked, reaching out to brush a few stray curls from Blaine's forehead.

"About the same," Blaine replied with a sniffle, then a cough, then a sneeze. Kurt handed him the box of tissues just in time. "Thanks. Were you able to find it?"

"Of course! No problem," Kurt declared, triumphantly raising his hand in the air to display the small bag clutched in his fist. He'd actually had to go to three different stores to find the item, but he wasn't about to tell Blaine that. It was like there was a city-wide run on Vicks VapoRub.

"Now come on, let's get this on you so you can start breathing again. Unwrap," he instructed, pulling the small jar from the bag and unscrewing the cap.

Blaine shrugged off the blanket and opened the top couple of buttons of his pajama top. He held his hand out to Kurt for the jar. "Excuse me, but that's _my_ job," Kurt protested, pulling his arm back so Blaine couldn't reach.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "I'm not a child. I can do it myself."

"Oh, no," Kurt argued, settling next to Blaine on the couch and sitting sideways to face him. "I'm going to take care of you and you're going to let me, capiche? After all, I'm the one who brought this stupid cold home in the first place and got you sick two days before Christmas. It's the least I can do." Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd only gotten a mild cold, but when Blaine caught it, he was hit much harder. "Now sit back and let me put this on you, or I'll have to apply it "Tina Cohen-Chang Style," he threatened jokingly.

"You wouldn't!" Blaine gasped, mockingly grabbing his shirt to close it protectively.

"Try me," Kurt replied, narrowing his eyes.

Blaine twisted away to cough again, then flopped against the back of the couch, exhausted. He pulled at the collar of his shirt to expose his neck and upper chest. "Have at it. I surrender."

Kurt chuckled and slid over to apply the medicated gel, smiling when Blaine sighed contentedly. He buttoned up Blaine's shirt when he was done, and wrapped the blanket back around him gently. "I'll go heat up some soup. Be right back," he whispered, dropping a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine hummed in acknowledgement, already half asleep as the VapoRub started to do its job.

For better or worse, in sickness and in health, Blaine was all his. "Eat your heart out Tina," he muttered as he headed for the kitchen.

_A/N: I've always held a grudge against Tina for the VapoRub incident. Also, someone pointed out that I keep picking on Blaine, and here I go again. However, I thought the storyline, hinging on the "Tina Cohen-Chang Style" joke, made more sense with Blaine having a cold rather than Kurt. I will try to equalize it more in the future._


	7. Ground - Traditions

**Ground/Traditions**

_A/N: Set in my "A Hero's Hero" verse. If you haven't read it, the gist is that Blaine is Nightbird, secret superhero of the city. Kurt is his boyfriend, who knows his secret identity and somehow seems to be the one always saving Blaine, even if it's from himself._

Kurt took a sharp breath through his nose as his eyes fluttered open. He squeezed them shut again, turning away from the harsh light.

"Kurt? Kurt, come on. Open your eyes for me, love."

The warm, familiar voice sounded a bit garbled at first, but became clearer. Maybe opening his eyes would be okay, after all.

"There you are," Blaine murmured, caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, feeling confused.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling.

"Hi. Um, Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Why am I on the ground?" Kurt inquired as he became aware of the fact that he was outside, flat on his back on what appeared to be a walkway in their favorite park.

"I'll answer that in a second," Blaine replied. He went on to ask Kurt a few questions about how he was feeling, then helped him to slowly sit upright and made him take a few sips of water from a bottle Blaine had in his bag. Once he was satisfied that Kurt was stable, he returned to Kurt's question.

"As for you being on the ground, I put you there," he said simply.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was going to make him work for this one, apparently. "And _why_ did you put me on the ground?"

"Because you were unconscious. You passed out, and would have fallen down, but I caught you. I laid you down until you came to, which you did within a minute or so," Blaine explained.

Kurt furrowed his brow. He'd passed out? "That's so weird. I'm not a fainter, usually. The last thing I remember, you and I were taking a walk here in the park. We stopped, and you said you wanted to ask me something, then you…" Kurt trailed off as the memory came back full force. His eyes opened wide and he gasped.

Blaine was watching him intently, an expression of hope mixed with apprehension and a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, taking Blaine's hands in his own. "Please, _please_ tell me I said Yes before I passed out!"

Blaine raised Kurt's left hand up to show him the shiny metal band resting on his third finger. Kurt launched forward into his arms.

"I'm glad you remembered," Blaine admitted, half laughing and half crying. "I was afraid you'd forget and that I'd have to get up the nerve to propose all over again!"

xoxoxo

Later, back at their apartment, Blaine insisted on coddling Kurt, making him take it easy and relax to ensure he suffered no ill effects from his episode. "You know," Kurt commented as he snuggled into Blaine's embrace on the couch, "traditionally, _I_ am the one who saves _you _in this relationship."

Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek. "Every once in a while, the guy in the mask gets to be the hero, I guess," he quipped.

Kurt turned in his arms to face him. "Don't kid yourself," he whispered against his _fiancé's_ lips. "You're my hero each and every day," he declared, sealing it with a kiss.


	8. Hiccup - Secret Santa

**Day 8: Hiccup/Secret Santa**

_A/N: Fun fact – I almost did a Secret Santa storyline for the Emergency/Presents prompt a few days ago. _

One of the few perks of being an office intern at the holidays was getting to partake in the office's Secret Santa gift exchange. Kurt always loved an excuse to shop, even if he had to stay within a set budget, and was admittedly excited to see who his Santa would be. Of course, he had hoped it would be a certain very dapper fellow intern. Getting to meet him had been the best perk of this internship, bar none.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, rushing up to his desk.

"Hey, Rach," Kurt greeted her. "Is it time to do the gift exchange already? Here, let me get mine," he said, pulling a small gift bag out from under his desk. "I drew Chelsea from Marketing. I got her some hand lotion from the store she likes, but not that awful scent she usually uses. I mean, really, we get it. You like gardenias, but come on…"

"Kurt!" Rachel interrupted, slapping her hand on the desk dramatically to get his attention.

"What?"

"About Secret Santa. There seems to have been a little…hiccup," she said with a wince.

"Hiccup? What kind of hiccup?" Kurt asked.

"I, um, I forgot to bring my gift today," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, Rachel," Kurt admonished. "How could you? Now some poor soul isn't going to get a gift. Whose name did you pick?"

Rachel hesitated, shrinking back. "I picked…um…Blaine?"

"What!" Kurt shouted, quickly darting his eyes around to see if anyone had noticed his outburst. "What?" he repeated in a whisper-shout. "You picked Blaine's name and you didn't tell me?"

Kurt had spent hours telling Rachel, his best friend and roommate, of his secret crush on Blaine, the charming intern whose desk was placed by fate and the gods across the aisle from Kurt's. His hopeless devotion to Blaine had been the subject of many a late-night chat over ice cream or wine.

"I couldn't tell you," Rachel replied. "It's supposed to be a _secret_."

"How could you forget, Rach? There've been like twenty e-mails about it in the past week!"

"I've been very busy!" Rachel defended, crossing her arms in front of herself. "With NYADA, and work, and you know I'm practicing for my _Funny Girl_ audition…"

Kurt sighed. He couldn't let Blaine go without a gift. Not Blaine, who was so excited about Christmas that he'd even decorated his desk with lights and a tiny tree. Sweet, adorable Blaine, who Kurt had seen this morning wearing a bright red cardigan with a white shirt and a green bow tie.

"Here," he said, shoving the gift bag at Rachel as he made a snap decision.

"Kurt, I can't give him hand lotion," Rachel protested.

"No, you can't. But congratulations, you are now Chelsea's Secret Santa," Kurt declared, standing and turning Rachel around by the shoulders to push her in the direction of the Marketing office.

"But what about Blaine?" Rachel tried to ask as she stumbled forward.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," Kurt promised.

(Ten minutes later)

"Package for Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was startled as a gift box was placed in front of him on his desk. He looked up from the shiny wrapping paper and bow to see none other than Blaine smiling down at him. "Merry Christmas, Kurt. I'm your Secret Santa!" he announced.

Kurt couldn't help the giant smile that overtook his countenance. "Really?"

"Go ahead. Open it," Blaine encouraged, sliding the box across the desk a little closer to Kurt.

Kurt could feel himself blushing as he carefully unwrapped the box. He went slowly, savoring every second. Finally, he opened the lid and removed the contents – a lovely snow globe with a charming wintry New York landscape inside. Instinctively, Kurt swirled the globe around and watched with fascination as flakes of snow and glitter fluttered around, creating the perfect holiday scene.

"Blaine, it's beautiful," he breathed, gazing up at his Secret Santa in wonder.

The color rose in Blaine's cheeks as he smiled softly. "I'm glad you like it. I know it's your first Christmas in New York, and I wanted to give you something to remember it by," he explained.

A brief silence passed, during which neither one could look away from the other. A phone ringing loudly at the next desk broke the moment, causing Kurt to cough self-consciously while Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I should probably go," Blaine started, pointing in the general vicinity of his desk.

"No, wait!" Kurt stopped him, opening his desk drawer and producing a small box. He held it out to Blaine, biting his lip nervously. "I'm your Secret Santa, too."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. He walked around the desk to Kurt's side, perching on the corner and taking the box from his hands. "What a coincidence!" he laughed.

A week prior, when the Secret Santa exchange had been announced but the names not yet drawn, Kurt passed a shop on his way home and, on impulse, purchased an item he saw in the window. He was crushed when he drew Chelsea's name from the hat the following day. He'd kept the gift anyway – wrapped it even – and had been keeping it in his bottom desk drawer. In his fantasies, he gave the gift to Blaine, who loved it so much, he swept Kurt off his feet and they lived happily ever after. In reality, he planned to leave it for him anonymously. Blaine would never know it was from him, but Kurt would be content with having done something to make Blaine happy.

"Oh, Kurt! It's perfect!" Blaine gushed, holding up the silk bowtie with little Christmas trees on it. He instantly undid his own bowtie (Kurt's heart skipped a beat at _that_ sight) and replaced it with the new tie. "What do you think?" he asked, tilting his chin up and preening.

Kurt stood and reached out with slightly shaking hands. "It's just a tad bit…there," he whispered as he straightened the tie. "Very festive, Mr. Anderson," he complimented.

"You know, I think a tie like this deserves to be seen," Blaine began, slipping off the desk and holding out his arm. "Care to accompany me to the coffee shop downstairs for a grande non-fat mocha?"

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, slipping his arm through Blaine's arm and letting Blaine lead him towards the elevators.

"Of course," Blaine answered, pulling Kurt closer.

Neither of them saw Rachel peering around the corner, smiling triumphantly. When she drew Kurt's name in the gift exchange, she immediately hatched a plot. First, she talked Blaine into switching with her, making up some flimsy story about how she and Kurt were already exchanging gifts as roommates. Next, she snooped around until she found out who had gotten Blaine's name, then traded with them as well. She knew Kurt had the bowtie, but that he lacked the courage to give it to Blaine directly. All that was left for her to do was tell Kurt she "forgot" Blaine's gift at the last minute so he'd have no choice but to give the gift to Blaine in person.

"I am SO winning a Tony one day," she muttered to herself as she sashayed back to her desk.


	9. Interrupt - Caroling

**Day 9: Interrupt/Caroling**

_A/N: AU fic in which Kurt and Blaine are students at Dalton and are boyfriends at Christmastime._

The last day before winter break at Dalton was always a little crazy. Most classes were shortened in order to make time for the various groups and clubs to have their respective holiday parties. The Warblers were set to meet in their rehearsal room to relax, exchange gifts, and kick back with some Christmas carols sung in perfect eight-part harmony.

With all the revelry, two students hoped that their absence wouldn't be noticed, at least not for a little while.

Kurt and Blaine were tangled up in one another on Kurt's bed (still clothed, thank you very much) in the midst of a pretty heated make-out session. After all, it would be three whole days before they saw each other again, and that would be under the watchful eye of Burt Hummel when Blaine came for Christmas Eve dinner. So, they'd slipped away from the Warbler party and made a bee-line for Kurt's room to have a few stolen moments together.

Suddenly, Blaine lifted his head. "Did you hear that?" he asked, tilting his head towards the door.

"Hear what?" Kurt responded, taking advantage of Blaine's position to place several kisses on his neck.

Blaine was about to forget the sound and go back to more important matters when he realized what the sound was. It was a pitch pipe, which could only mean one thing. "Oh, no," he groaned.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
_Let your heart be light_  
_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

"What the..." Kurt exclaimed, bolting upright and nearly knocking Blaine onto the floor.

"I think the Warblers have decided to take their caroling on the road into the dorms," Blaine sighed. From the sound of it, the entire group was stationed right outside Kurt's dorm room. Apparently, their absence had been noted, after all.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
_Make the yuletide gay_

"I was trying to do exactly that, before we were so _rudely interrupted!_" Kurt griped, yelling the last two words towards the door. Blaine looked at him sharply, then let out an indecorous snort of laughter. Kurt soon joined him, laughing hysterically as the ridiculousness of the situation, and of their friends, settled upon him.

Both boys rose from the bed and helped to make each other presentable. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Blaine shrugged. Kurt took him by the hand and led him to the door, opening it just in time to join in on the last lines.

_Through the years, we all will be together_  
_If the fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_  
_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

_A/N: I'm not in love with this one, but it's the best I've got tonight. It all kind of centered on the "make the yuletide gay" joke, which I should be ashamed of myself for making…but I'm not._


	10. Joy - Mall Santa

**Day 10: Joy/Mall Santa**

_A/N: A trip to the mall brings up a ghost of Kurt's Christmas past and results in an embarrassing confession._

Blaine and Kurt strolled through the mall, bustling with Christmas shoppers trying to find the perfect holiday gift. The couple had already purchased most of their presents, but Kurt decided that morning that he needed one more thing for Carole. He regretted his decision once they reached the busy atrium at the center of the building.

"Oh, no," he groaned under his breath as they approached Santa's Village, where a jolly mall Santa was holding court, surrounded by a gaggle of excited children.

"Hey, it's Santa Claus!" Blaine cooed, taking Kurt by the elbow to draw him aside where they could see the scene more clearly. "That's a great Santa they have. And look at all those kids, so full of joy and excitement," Blaine gushed.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kurt answered unenthusiastically.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, surprised to see his husband frowning. "What's the matter?"

"Let's just say I had a bad experience with a mall Santa once," Kurt said cryptically.

"Aww, did you pee on Santa's lap?" Blaine chuckled.

"What! No!" Kurt balked.

"Oh, did you," he lowered his voice and looked around furtively, "did you 'number two' on his lap?"

"God, Blaine. No. Nothing came out of me and ended up on Santa's lap, okay? It was nothing like that!"

"Okay, okay," Blaine soothed, patting Kurt's arm gently. "Then tell me. What happened?"

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine. He had never intended to tell him this story. It was embarrassing, sure, but he was more worried about hurting his feelings. He was about to make up a story – any story – but one look at his loving, sincere, annoyingly adorable husband and he knew he couldn't lie.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt began, keeping his voice down so as not to be overheard. He barely wanted to tell this tale to Blaine, let alone random holiday shoppers.

"The Christmas when we were broken up and I was living with Santana and Rachel, we got jobs as mall elves." He went on to briefly, but completely, recount the sordid story that started with alcohol, the Chipmunk Song, and making out with a hot Santa, and ended with Kurt trussed up and the apartment ransacked.

When he was finished, a silence fell between them. Kurt held his breath, afraid of what Blaine would say or do next.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine's voice was hushed, but Kurt heard him over the din of shoppers and the Christmas music playing overhead. Even if he hadn't heard the words, the question was clear in Blaine's eyes and in the way that Blaine had stepped forward and placed a soft hand on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt felt the tears threatening to start. "No, honey. He didn't hurt me. I embarrassed the hell out of myself, but that's about all," he admitted. "But…aren't you mad at me? Does it bother you that I, you know…" Kurt trailed off, taking Blaine's hand from his face and holding it between them.

Blaine tipped his head to the side and shrugged. "I'm not crazy about the idea of you making out with another guy, of course," he said, swallowing hard, "but we weren't together at the time. I had no claim on you, Kurt, and frankly, after what I did, I don't blame you for wanting to go out and do something a little crazy. Now, that doesn't mean I don't want to hunt that guy down and drag him behind my one-horse open sleigh by his jingle bells," he added in a mockingly serious tone that make Kurt laugh aloud, "but the only thing I truly care about is that you were okay."

Kurt smiled, sniffing back the last of his tears. "You're really something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, I kinda am, aren't I?" Blaine teased back. "Come on," he said, looping his arm through Kurt's. "We've got another present to buy."

They walked through the mall arm in arm. "You know, they say one way to get over a traumatic experience is to create a new memory to replace it," Blaine offered.

"Are you suggesting I go visit that Santa?" Kurt asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the atrium they'd left behind. "Because I don't think I'd get past the elf lady at the head of the line."

"No, probably not," Blaine agreed. "But your problem wasn't with real Santa, anyway, it was with _Sexy Santa_," Blaine explained, dropping his voice to a sultry tone for the last two words. "Do you remember the Men of McKinley calendar?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Do you mean…?"

"I kept the suit," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's arm and steered them both towards the nearest exit.

"What about Carole's gift?" Blaine asked, laughing as Kurt practically dragged him to the door.

"I'll get her a gift card. Now come on, Santa," Kurt urged.

"Ho ho ho," Blaine replied with a wink. He had a feeling that by the end of the night, Kurt would have a completely different opinion of mall Santas.


	11. Kinship - Charity

**Day 11: Kinship/Charity**

Kurt leaned across the vanity table to check his hair in the mirror one last time. He was deeply regretting his decision to comply with Rachel's request to help with her latest charity cause. As he nervously fidgeted with one lock of hair that would not submit to his will, he heard a voice close by.

"I cannot _believe_ I let Cooper talk me into this," the voice grumbled, as if to himself.

Kurt looked up in the mirror and spotted the source of the voice – and what a handsome source it was.

"I take it you were suckered into this, too?" Kurt commented, turning around and smirking.

The other man started, clearly having been lost in his own thoughts. "Oh, geez. Did I say that out loud?" he asked sheepishly.

Kurt chuckled. "Kinda. I'm Kurt," he introduced, extending his right hand. "Bachelor number 7."

"My name's Blaine," Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand firmly in his own. "Bachelor number 12."

"My, my, the closer!"

Blaine sighed. "That's what happens when your brother is the co-chair of the event. That also, apparently, means that you have to sell yourself like a piece of meat to a hungry mob for a good cause," he added.

"Oh, you're Cooper Anderson's brother!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine's wince didn't go unnoticed, and Kurt instantly dialed it back. He perched on the edge of the vanity table. "I knew I felt a kinship with you," Kurt said. "My best friend, and the evil mastermind who is responsible for me being here, is Broadway diva Rachel Berry, your brother's co-chair."

The two had time to get to know one another as Bachelors 1 through 6 took the stage. All too soon, a woman with a clipboard poked her head through the door of the dressing room. "Bachelor 7, you're up!" she barked, disappearing as quickly as she'd arrived.

"Good luck," Blaine offered, touching Kurt lightly on the arm. A moment passed between them, then Kurt took a deep breath and strode out the door, head held high. As soon as Kurt left, Cooper entered through a door on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Squirt! Is my baby brother all…"

"Cooper!" Blaine interrupted, nearly knocking over his brother as he rushed towards him. "You know how you said you owed me for doing this?" he asked in a rush.

"Um, yeah," Cooper answered, confused.

Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, shoving him towards the door. "Well, payback starts now. Bachelor 7. Kurt Hummel. Buy him for me," Blaine demanded.

"What?" Cooper blurted, stumbling as Blaine kept pushing him forward.

"Hurry! You go out there _right now_ and BUY HIM!" Blaine ordered.

"All right, all right," Cooper complained, shaking free of Blaine's hold and straightening his jacket.

"NOW!" Blaine yelled.

He watched Cooper head out to the main floor, then flopped onto a couch in the dressing room. After being auctioned off, the bachelors didn't return to this area, being free to join the party and mingle with the guests, instead.

Blaine was again lost in his own thoughts when the clipboard-wielding woman returned and called his number. Honestly, the least she could have done was called him by name, Blaine thought with a shake of his head.

Several minutes and a very heated bidding war later, Blaine heard the auctioneer bang her gavel and holler, "Sold! To our very own co-chair, Miss Rachel Berry!"

Rachel approached the stage amid applause, waving as she went. Blaine met her at the stairs, offering his arm like the gentleman he was raised to be, and escorting her to the table where winning bidders gave their financial information.

"I'm honored, Miss Berry. I'm such a fan," Blaine complimented her.

"Well, don't get too excited," she responded with a wink. Before Blaine could inquire as to her meaning, she slipped her cell phone out of her purse and pulled up her text messages, showing Blaine the screen.

KURT: _Buy #12 for me._

RACHEL: _What? Why?_

KURT: _Do not question me, Rachel. Just win me that man! You do NOT want to know what is going to happen if you don't._

They reached the table, where Cooper and Kurt were waiting for them. Cooper looked very proud of himself, grinning broadly. Kurt had eyes only for Blaine.

"Kurt, I believe this belongs to you," Rachel teased, gesturing towards Blaine, who blushed beside her.

"And Squ – I mean, Blaine," Cooper caught himself when Blaine glared at him, "I think I have something of yours, as well." Cooper gave Kurt a light push from behind in Blaine's direction.

Without any hesitation, Blaine took Kurt by the hand. "Shall we?" he proposed.

Kurt simply nodded and bit his lower lip in reply, suddenly shy.

They strolled backstage, away from the main ballroom, leaving Cooper and Rachel to settle up with the cashier. They each brought out their credit cards and handed them over.

"At least it's for a good cause," Rachel noted as she signed a receipt.

Cooper glanced over her head to the backstage area where Blaine and Kurt had disappeared behind a curtain. "Yeah, and it raises some money for charity, too," he murmured, smiling warmly.

_A/N: I love AU first meetings!_


	12. Lecture - Memories

**Day 12: Lecture/Memories**

"'Twas the night after Christmas, and all through the Hudmels', not a creature was stirring, not even a…hmm. Help me out, here?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Kurt answered, snuggling into Blaine's side on the couch. "You got yourself into that rhyme, you get yourself out."

"Meanie," Blaine pouted, though he held his husband a bit closer nonetheless.

The Hudmel house was, in fact, quiet that Christmas night, with only Blaine and Kurt still awake. They had turned off all of the lights except for those on the tree, and sat close together, huddled under a fleecy blanket, basking in the soft glow of the multicolored twinkle lights.

"I love being here for the holidays," Kurt sighed. While he enjoyed the hustle and bustle of New York City at Christmastime, there was nothing quite like being home with his entire family, surrounded by love and laughter. He reveled in the memories of Christmases past, even if some of those memories were tinged with sadness. It was still home, and family, and everything that was right.

"Me too," Blaine agreed, dropping a kiss on the top of Kurt's head. "We should get to bed," he added, patting Kurt on the arm to signal him to move.

"Ooh, Mr. Anderson," Kurt purred. "Trying to get me into bed already?"

Blaine laughed softly as they both rose from the couch. "Not like _that_. Not with your father in the house. I don't need a lecture on being 'inappropriate' under his roof," Blaine argued, making air quotes with his fingers.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, that was years ago. We were teenagers," he chuckled, remembering the time Burt had walked in to find a hungover Blaine in his son's bed.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine paused as they walked toward Kurt's old bedroom to retire for the night. "Burt gave me that speech _last night_."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock. "He didn't!"

Blaine simply raised his eyebrows in affirmation. Kurt rolled his eyes in response, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the bedroom. "Fine. Silent Night it is, then," he grumbled.

As they climbed into bed, switching off the bedside lamps and instinctively curling into one another, Blaine whispered into the darkness, "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, already sounding half asleep.

"Does 'Muggles' rhyme with 'Hudmels'?" he asked.

Blaine felt more than heard Kurt's huff of amusement as he pulled Blaine in and settled Blaine's head upon his shoulder to sleep. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

_A/N: Short and sweet fluff tonight._


	13. Maximum - Lonely

**Day 13: Maximum/Lonely**

_A/N: Set in canon during Kurt's Christmas at Dalton_.

The crackle of the fireplace was the only sound in the large, tastefully decorated Dalton study aside from the occasional turning page. Kurt had settled here to catch up on his history reading. Most of the Warblers chose to gather in one of the larger common rooms to study _en masse_, but Kurt had made his excuses and retreated. They were all friendly enough, it was true, but Kurt found himself having trouble acclimating to his new surroundings. Despite the warm welcome he received, he couldn't help but feel a tad lonely. He dismissed it as homesickness, but the phrase "alone in a crowd" made a lot more sense to him now than it used to.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he tried to clear his mind of gloomy thoughts and focus once again on Charlemagne. It wasn't easy.

A sudden thump made Kurt look up with a start.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, still gripping the handle of the boom box he'd set down loudly upon a table.

"You scared me," Kurt returned, smiling nervously. Blaine always made Kurt nervous, but in the best way possible.

The dapper Warbler went on to tease Kurt lightly for studying and to ask him to practice singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" for a performance Blaine was scheduled to do over the holiday. Any interest Kurt had in learning about Charlemagne (which was not much) disappeared completely.

The two sang and danced around one another, playing up the amusing and flirtatious tone of the song to the maximum. Kurt was nothing if not a consummate performer, just like his duet partner.

By the end of the song, they were side by side on the plush leather couch, smiling broadly for a moment before looking away bashfully. It took Kurt a second to realize that Blaine seemed just as affected as he was. The thought gave him more hope than he dared to acknowledge.

"I think you're ready," Kurt broke the silence between them first, trying to cover his giddiness with a veneer of cool confidence.

"Well, for the record," Blaine declared, rising from the couch, "you are _much_ better than that girl's gonna be."

Kurt craned his neck to follow as Blaine walked out of the room. A tiny bubble of cautious optimism bloomed within him. While he may not feel a sense of belonging with the Warblers just yet, he realized that he had managed to forge at least one very special friendship here. Perhaps he wasn't so lonely at Dalton, after all.


	14. Nest - Ornament

**Day 14: Nest/Ornament**

One would think that a Christmas tree decorated by Kurt Hummel would be the epitome of style, looking like it came straight out of a photo shoot for a home decorating magazine. Color-coordinated baubles would be artistically arranged (smallest near the top, largest at the bottom), the perfect amount of light would illuminate the tree, and elegant but daring accents would complete the design.

One would be wrong.

Kurt's tree – actually, Kurt _and_ Blaine's tree, now – was a mishmash of ornaments ranging from classic delicate glass orbs to hand-made popsicle-stick reindeer and everything in between. He was excited to decorate their first tree together, happily combining the items they'd each brought with them, as well as adding a few new ones to the mix.

He giggled with mirth as Blaine placed one particular ornament on the tree.

"Okay, okay. Laugh it up. You thought you were _so _funny when you gave me this," Blaine grumbled as he placed a small bird's nest on the tree.

Kurt knew Blaine had taken his gift in stride when he'd presented him with the object a few Christmases earlier, and his belief was cemented by the fact that Blaine not only kept it, but decided to add it to their tree this year. Still Blaine rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically.

"Oh, come on," Kurt chided as he fussed with a branch to ensure the nest was visible. "You have to admit you had it coming. For one of our first dates, you told me we were going to a super-secret location for a Warbler party, making it sound like some fabulous underground club."

"It _was_ a secret location!" Blaine argued.

"It was Nick and Jeff's room," Kurt volleyed back.

"And the fact that the party was being held there was a secret," Blaine maintained.

"You made me wear a blindfold on the way there. You told me we were going to an exclusive Warbler hangout called _The Nest_," Kurt continued.

Blaine colored faintly in embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry it wasn't cool enough for you," he groused, actually sounding a little hurt as he reached into a box for another ornament.

Kurt bit his lower lip. He hadn't meant to go too far and hurt Blaine's feelings. "Hey," he said gently, taking Blaine's hand and drawing him near. "I'm sorry. I know I make light of it, but it really was a wonderful night for me." Kurt slid his arms up and around Blaine's neck, loving the way Blaine's hands automatically curved around his waist. "It was the first time I got to slow dance with you."

Blaine smiled softly. "I remember. That was why I wanted to take you so badly. I knew that a Warbler party was one of the few places we'd be able to do that outside of our own rooms. It was kind of a safe haven for us. I mean, where is a bird safer than in its nest?"

Kurt placed a tiny kiss on Blaine's nose. "Exactly. Which is why I got you that ornament, and why I'm so happy to see it on our tree, here in our very own home."

The coming years would see changes to Kurt and Blaine's tree. New ornaments would be added, and occasionally, an old one would break. But year after year, the tiny bird's nest always found its way onto a prominent branch, a symbol of the safe and happy home two Warblers found in one another.


	15. Overwhelm - Party

**Day 15 – Overwhelm/Party**

_A/N: Here is the background/companion story to yesterday's prompt (Nest/Ornament) that no one asked for. This is shorter than I'd like, but I am feeling pretty overwhelmed myself at the moment. I hope you enjoy it. _

Three sharp knocks at the door startled Kurt. With one last check of his hair in the mirror and a quick brush of his hands down his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi!" he greeted, wishing his voice hadn't gone _quite_ that high.

"Kurt, you look amazing," Blaine gushed, giving Kurt an appreciative but still respectful onceover. Kurt blushed and returned the compliment. He'd chosen his outfit carefully, thrilled to be out of his Dalton uniform for a change.

"So, where are we off to?" Kurt asked, grabbing his room key from the dresser near the door and stepping out into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine countered.

Kurt glanced up and down the hallway. "You have a magic carpet out here somewhere, Aladdin?"

Blaine huffed out a laugh at the Disney reference. "No, nothing like that." He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a Dalton tie, fumbling it nervously. "You know how I told you we were going to a Warbler party?" At Kurt's nod, he continued. "Well, it's actually a _secret_ Warbler party. It's being held in a covert location known only to a select few, elite Warbler members. We call it 'The Nest,' and it's kind of like our own private club."

Kurt smirked, arching an eyebrow. "How intriguing, Mr. Anderson. So, where is this exclusive hideaway?"

"Well, as you're still relatively new, I'm not exactly allowed to tell you. Hence, this," he added, holding up the tie.

"You're going to tell me and then strangle me with the tie?" Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine laughed again. "No, of course not. This is to blindfold you."

Kurt blanched and stepped back instinctively. Though he trusted Blaine implicitly, years of bullying had left him naturally wary.

"No, no, Kurt," Blaine rushed forward, shoving the tie back in his pocket and placing a hesitant hand on Kurt's arm. "Please, it's nothing bad." Blaine sighed, dropping his chin to his chest momentarily. He looked back up and directly into Kurt's eyes. "It's just a silly little ruse to make our date a bit more…exciting. I can't exactly take you out to a club or dancing – not here in Ohio, anyway. I just thought it would be fun to pretend like I was taking you to some wild, underground club instead of where we're really going."

Kurt eyed him carefully. "And that would be…" he prompted cautiously.

This time it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Nick and Jeff's room," he admitted sheepishly. "A small group of the guys are will be there. Nick and Jeff, obviously, Wes, David, Trent and us. There will be music, and games, and dancing. Of course, there will be the obligatory karaoke competition, too. It's nothing special, really."

At Blaine's admission, Kurt's anxiety vanished. It was quickly replaced by sympathy for Blaine, who now couldn't look him in the eye. The sweet, wonderful, overexuberant boy before him was something else. Kurt knew their dating options were limited, and Blaine was doing his best to be creative. He reached out a hand and plucked the tie out of Blaine's jacket pocket.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned when Kurt held the tie out to him.

"Well, if you are leading me to a mystery location, do it properly," Kurt instructed, stifling a giggle when Blaine's face lit up with happiness.

Thankfully, Nick and Jeff's room was just at the other end of the floor, though Kurt still managed to bump into the wall once or twice at turns in the hallway. Blaine apologized, but Kurt's giddy laughter let him know all was well. Kurt had to admit he was impressed when the blindfold was removed once they reached their destination. The standard Dalton dorm room had been "transformed" into a version of a club, complete with colored lights, a mini bar (serving the finest soft drinks and snacks stolen from the school kitchen), and a disco ball hung precariously from the ceiling tiles.

If you'd asked Kurt Hummel a few months earlier how he envisioned his first slow dance with a boy, he would have described it in great detail, none of which would involve a boys' dorm room, a disco ball, or the voices of Wes and David arguing over which one was Hall and which one was Oates. But in that moment, as he swayed gently in Blaine's arms and closed his eyes to the sound of Blaine singing softly in his ear, he would tell you it was everything he'd dreamed of – and more.


	16. Part - Mistletoe

**Day 16: Part/Mistletoe**

It was a simple plan: Get in, steal the bird, get out. Don't get caught. Apparently, that last part was going to give him some trouble.

Kurt cursed himself for having agreed to take on this ridiculous task in the first place. Sure, he was all about being a member of the team, but he failed to understand why it was so important to uphold a silly tradition. The New Directions and the Warblers had been rivals for as long as anyone could remember. Somehow, that rivalry had resulted in the development of a tradition of playing harmless pranks on one another prior to competitions. Last year, the Warblers had succeeded in changing every one of the New Directions' YouTube videos to Rachel's hideous "Run Joey Run" video. It had taken Artie weeks to get all the correct videos back on the glee club's website.

With Sectionals around the corner, it was time for the New Directions to get their "revenge." Puck and Finn had come up with the brilliant idea of stealing the Warbler's mascot, a canary. Kurt had scoffed at their suggestion, but before he knew it, they had goaded him into not only participating, but carrying out the entire operation by himself.

That was how Kurt found himself in the dark common room of Dalton Academy late that night, holding a small, covered birdcage in his hands when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well. Who we have here," the voice drawled.

Kurt let out a frustrated breath. Great. The one person he really, _really_ did not want to see. Pulling himself up to his full height, he turned around slowly, hoping that his face showed the nonchalant air he was trying to fake.

"Blaine Anderson," he acknowledged with a smirk. "I would have thought it was past your bedtime."

Blaine chuckled and strode forward, hands casually thrust into the pockets of his uniform trousers. "Not quite, and thank goodness for that." He stopped not far from where Kurt stood and reached out to click on a table lamp, bathing the room in soft light.

Kurt and Blaine had crossed paths in the past, of course. Their respective glee clubs met quite frequently in competition, and the boys were no strangers to one another on the show choir blogs. They had traded any number of witty jabs, somehow managing to spar with one another without ever crossing the line into being mean or cruel. Others on the blogs had learned not to intervene and to just let the two of them to verbally duke it out over this issue or that.

It took Kurt by surprise, then, when he felt his heart flutter and his breath quicken at the realization that he was alone here with Blaine. For some reason, the prep school boy looked particularly handsome this evening. Kurt would have spent more time trying to decipher his feelings, but he realized that Blaine was speaking to him and expecting a reply.

"Care to tell me what you were planning to do with that?" Blaine asked, indicating the cage in Kurt's hands while leaning his hip against the arm of the sofa and crossing his arms over his chest.

"This?" Kurt held the cage up as if surprised Blaine had noticed it. "Oh, nothing. I just thought the little guy seemed lonely, so I was going to take him for a walk."

Blaine closed the distance between them, putting his hands on Kurt's where he held the cage. Blaine's hands lingered there for a moment before taking the cage from him and setting it on the table.

Kurt sighed in defeat and plopped down into nearby armchair. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "The guys are never going to let me live this down," he complained.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Blaine watching him thoughtfully, his head tipped to one side. "Will they really give you a hard time?" he asked, sounding sincerely concerned. While they had never actually discussed it, Blaine had gathered that Kurt didn't exactly have the easiest time at McKinley.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kurt replied dismissively.

Blaine turned to the cage resting on the table next to Kurt's chair, lifting the cover and draping it over the top. Kurt sat forward so he could peer inside. The canary was sitting at the bottom of the cage, huddled to the floor where he was surrounded by loose feathers.

"He doesn't look very good. Is he okay?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine crouched down so that his face was level with the cage's small occupant. "He's all right. He's molting, that's all," he explained. "Birds have to lose some of their existing feathers so that they can grow new ones. Their bodies kind of shut down a little during the process." He turned his head towards Kurt, their faces very close. "So you see," he continued, his voice softer, "even if I wanted to help you, I can't let you take him. It's so cold, and in his current state, it wouldn't be good for him to go outside."

Kurt could understand that, as he took a quick peek towards the window and saw the late December snow beginning to fall. His gaze didn't linger on the window for long, however, feeling drawn back to lock with the hazel eyes in front of him. That realization was enough to startle him into standing up quickly, nearly knocking Blaine over in the process.

"Well then, I should probably be on my way," he announced nervously, hoping that this was not the part where Blaine called the school security guard or the police on the trespasser.

Blaine rose as well, brushing the wrinkles out of his trousers and standing directly between Kurt and the door. He stared at Kurt in silence for a moment, seemingly trying to make up his mind about something. Finally, Blaine spoke again.

"It seems a shame that you came all this way and are leaving empty-handed," he remarked.

Kurt furrowed his brow, not understanding Blaine at all. Here he was, having broken into Dalton and attempted to kidnap their mascot, and Blaine was acting as though he sympathized with him.

"Yes," Kurt agreed cautiously. "Yes, it is a shame."

Blaine paused again, then reached down and unbuttoned his blazer before slipping it off. "Here," he said, holding it out to Kurt. "Take this, instead."

Kurt eyed him warily. "What?"

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "Take it," he repeated, pressing the garment into his hands. "You need a trophy. I can't let you take Pavarotti, but perhaps the blazer of the Warblers' lead singer will suffice as the next best thing. It has my name embroidered on the label, so they'll know it's mine."

Kurt stared at him incredulously. "Why would you do that?" he whispered, now clutching the jacket to his chest.

Blaine shrugged. "Call it an early Christmas present," he offered. Before Kurt could object, Blaine laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Come on, I'll walk you out so you don't get into any more trouble," he teased with a wink, guiding Kurt toward the door.

They headed down the long, marble-floored hallway, the only sound that of their shoes clicking against the floors. On his way in, Kurt had been too nervous to pay attention, but as he walked now with Blaine, he admired the beautiful Christmas trees and other decorations adorning the building. Blaine noticed, commenting that the place had been decorated for an upcoming alumni gala taking place that weekend.

Their arrival at the front door came more quickly that Kurt would have liked. They stood facing one another, and Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He watched in bemusement as Blaine reached up to straighten Kurt's scarf around his neck.

"You drive safely back to Lima, okay?" he ordered kindly, his fingers lingering on the scarf. Kurt nodded, still unable to speak. "And when you're done with that," Blaine continued, letting his hands drop to the blazer in Kurt's arms, "maybe you could meet me for coffee at the Lima Bean to give it back?"

Kurt melted at the hesitation in Blaine's voice, the first tiny break he'd seen in the Warbler's otherwise confident demeanor all evening. Instead of answering verbally, he leaned forward and pressed a quick peck to Blaine's cheek, very near to his lips. He heard the other boy's quick intake of breath and when he pulled back, he noted the flush on his cheeks.

"Mistletoe," Kurt murmured, pointing up at the sprig hanging from the archway over the door. Blaine looked up and then back at Kurt, beaming happily.

Kurt drove back to Lima that night thinking that perhaps the silly tradition between their glee clubs wasn't so silly, after all.

_A/N: I'm back! My hand is still not 100%, but I have acquired some dictation software to help me with my writing. It isn't perfect, and it slows me down quite a bit, but at least I have a chance to write again. I can't promise that I will be able to update every day, but I will do my best and am determined to complete the Advent challenge as soon as I can. Hope you all had a lovely holiday, and that you enjoy this little extension of Christmas into the new year._


	17. Quarrel - Holiday Cards

**Day 17: Quarrel/Holiday Cards**

_A/N: I'm not going to lie, this one is more than a little ridiculous. _

The annual Hummel-Anderson holiday party was drawing to a close. Only a few of their closest friends remained, scattered in two small groups on opposite sides of the living room. Once Blaine had gotten Kurt to finally sit down and relax after running around seeing to everyone else's needs during the party, he settled into a conversation with Sam about the latest Star Wars movie. A while later, his attention was drawn away by the slightly elevated voice of his husband.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Uh-oh," Blaine muttered, shaking his head and smirking as he crossed the room.

"Just because you refuse to see it, doesn't mean it isn't true," Kurt continued to argue, his words slurring slightly. "The facts speak for themselves. Santa is _gay_," he insisted, tossing back the last bit of his drink.

Blaine sidled up next to him on the couch, carefully removing the glass from his hand and taking a surreptitious whiff to determine its contents. "All right," he interrupted, eying Rachel and Santana suspiciously, "which of you two gave him tequila?" Santana's answering snort told Blaine all he needed to know. "Santana," he whined, "you know how he gets when he drinks tequila!"

Santana laughed even harder. "He gets entertaining as all hell," she replied.

Kurt, seemingly oblivious to their exchange, continued his rant. "I mean, come on. The fur-trimmed red suit? A fabulous red sleigh as his chosen mode of transportation?" (Blaine would always be impressed by Kurt's command of the English language, slurred though his pronunciation may be, when he was completely hammered.) "Plus, he lives with all those elves, way up in the North Pole, nobody around for miles and miles? What you think is going on up there? It doesn't get much gayer than that!"

Blaine dropped his head into his hands and tried to keep from laughing out loud.

"But Kurt," Rachel retorted, "what about Mrs. Claus? She's legendary! You can't just erase her from history. Ugh, typical male attitude," she sneered, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

Blaine looked up at her incredulously. Clearly, Kurt wasn't the only one drinking something harder than hot cocoa.

"Oh, please," Kurt answered, reaching blindly backwards to the table behind the couch and plucking one of the holiday cards that was displayed there. "This? This is a fantasy created to play into the heteronormative agenda!" he ranted, stabbing his finger fiercely at one of the figures on the front of the card. Apparently, he was under the impression that he was pointing at an image of Santa's famous wife, who did appear on one of the cards they received that year. Blaine did not have the heart to interrupt him to tell him that he was, in fact, jabbing at the face of a cartoon penguin.

"Okay, okay. That's enough of this quarrel for one night," Blaine said soothingly, gently removing the rumpled card from Kurt's hand and placing an arm around his waist. "Come on, now. Let's get you to bed," he continued, helping Kurt to rise and walking him toward the bedroom. He knew their guests wouldn't mind. Rachel was staying over at Santana's apartment across the hall, and Sam would see himself out as he had done in the past.

"Fine," Kurt huffed, "but I'll tell you one thing. I'm calling that greeting card company in the morning and telling them they've got it all wrong!"

Blaine chuckled to himself and murmured words of agreement in his husband's ear. Placating him was much easier than arguing when he was in this state. A short time later, having gotten his adorably tipsy husband undressed and tucked warmly into their bed, Blaine settled beside him for the night. A soft sigh escaped Kurt's lips as he cuddled into Blaine's side. Blaine kissed the top of his head and snuggled into his pillow, ready to drift off himself.

After a couple of moments, however, his eyes popped open as a realization struck him. "Damn," he whispered into the darkness. "Santa _is _gay!"

"I told you," Kurt mumbled, smiling into his shoulder.


	18. Reasonable - Amends

**Day 18: Reasonable/Making Amends**

_A/N: A continuation of Day 4: Date/Snow. You'll need to read that first to understand this entry._

The blizzard had raged for three days and three nights after Blaine and Sebastian's arrival at the palace, effectively keeping everyone indoors. Blaine hadn't seen the Snow King (_Kurt_, his mind corrected him) since their dinner on his first night. Whenever he would nonchalantly ask Marley, the maid assigned to him, about Kurt's whereabouts, she informed him that the King was extremely busy on a matter of great importance. The third time Blaine inquired, he caught her knowing smile.

He really needed to reign in his feelings.

In Kurt's absence, Blaine initially spent his time with Sebastian, but his best friend had quickly taken interest in a certain court advisor named Hunter, leaving Blaine with ample time to explore the castle on his own.

After wandering through room after room, he eventually settled into a pattern of inhabiting one of two places: the conservatory or the library. The conservatory offered the solace and distraction of a gorgeous grand piano, at which Blaine spent several hours each day.

The library, of course, was home to hundreds of volumes. Blaine perused the shelves, awestruck by the breadth of knowledge contained in one room. He was sure he could spend years reading book after book and never finish them all.

Reading, however, was not what drew Blaine to the library. More often than not, he found himself perched on the velvet-cushioned window seat, gazing out of the enormous window at the vista beyond. Even in the snowstorm, when little was visible through the swirling flakes, he peered out toward the distant horizon – due south.

It was no surprise that Blaine was at that same window the morning that the storm had broken. The skies were clear and the wintry sun shone down over the meadows and forest beyond, making the clinging ice crystals sparkle in its glow. Sebastian invited Blaine to go riding that morning to take advantage of the break in the weather. Blaine waved him off, ensuring Sebastian that he would find better entertainment with Hunter than he would with Blaine. Sebastian tried to argue, but Blaine playfully pulled rank and ordered him on his way.

Aside from wanting to encourage Sebastian's happiness, Blaine felt that he needed the morning alone with his thoughts. He stared again out the window to the south, knees pulled up to his chest and a folded letter at his feet. A light knocking sound surprised him and drew his attention to the doorway.

"My apologies for startling you, Blaine," Kurt said in a soft voice. "May I?" he asked, seeking permission to enter his own library, of all things.

Blaine scurried to rise, but was halted by a raised hand. "No, please. Don't move. I know firsthand how comfortable that seat can be," Kurt smiled, crossing the room and approaching him.

"Good morning, Kurt," Blaine greeted with a smile of his own. "It is so nice to see you again. I understand you have been exceedingly busy."

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, you know, heavy lies the head and all that," he quipped.

Blaine nodded, turning back toward the window with a sigh.

A moment's silence passed between them. Kurt settled himself on the opposite side of the window seat, bringing one knee up and regarding Blaine thoughtfully. "You miss it, don't you? Home?"

Blaine shrugged, his eyes still fixed on the horizon. Did he miss it? How could he miss a place where he had been treated so poorly? Was it really home when the man who ruled had cast him out? It hadn't been _all_ bad, of course. He'd left behind a handful of wonderful friends, and he'd grown to truly care for the well-being of the people of his kingdom. Well, what _used _to be his kingdom, anyway.

"It's okay to miss it, you know. It's perfectly reasonable." Kurt leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee. The paper near Blaine's feet caught his attention. Although it was lying face down, the embossed royal seal was clearly visible at the top of the page. "Blaine? Is this…" Kurt trailed off, his voice laced with concern.

"He wants me to come back," Blaine said flatly. "He said he wants to 'make amends,' whatever that means."

Kurt didn't know Blaine well, but the bitter tone in his voice seemed foreign to his personality. "Are you thinking of going?" he asked hesitantly.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, finally, a hard yet saddened look in his eyes. "Never," he answered definitively. "I can never go back, Kurt. I don't want to go back. I won't live somewhere I'm not wanted." He nudged the paper with his foot, sending it fluttering to the hardwood floor below. "Besides," he chuckled mirthlessly, "I probably wouldn't make it five miles past your borders before his army captured me.

"Two," Kurt muttered, biting his lip self-consciously.

"What?"

Kurt sighed, pulling a paper from his coat pocket and handing it to Blaine. "I received this report this morning from my scouts. Small groups of soldiers are stationed at various points about two miles past the boundary of the North. They have instructions to capture you – and Sebastian – should you attempt to cross." He paused, allowing Blaine to read the report for himself. "I'm sorry," he added.

Blaine handed the document back to Kurt, who immediately returned it to his pocket to be out of sight. "I don't, you know," Blaine said softly, glancing out the window briefly and then back at Kurt. "Miss it. It was never really home, after all. Home is where you fit in, and belong, not necessarily where you were born or raised. And now," he continued, the corners of his mouth lifting gently, "I think I finally have a chance to find out what a home can be."

The Snow King reached out his hand in a silent offer. The Prince of the South took it, clasping it firmly in his own. Home, family, safety, love, hope – Blaine felt all of those things in the hand holding his. All of the things that had been denied to him for so long were literally in his grasp. All he had to do was hold on.

"Come on," Kurt encouraged brightly, obviously trying to lighten the moment. He stood and pulled Blaine up beside him, leading him towards the door. "I've heard tales of a prince who plays the piano beautifully, and I'd like to see if it's true."

Blaine followed easily, laughing aloud for the first time in days. Suddenly, the southern view no longer held any interest for him.


	19. Speed - Wish

**Day 19: Speed/Wish**

_A/N: a continuation of the "Snow King" verse started in Chapter 4 (Date/Snow). This is from Kurt's POV and fits in between the events of Chapter 4 and those in Chapter 18 (Reasonable/Making Amends). You will need to have read those to understand this entry._

On the day of Prince Kurt's eighteenth birthday, King Burt of the North abdicated the throne. With his declining health, he knew there was a chance that he would not be able to rule much longer. But more than that, he knew there were those who questioned his son's ability to rule, an opinion that was based solely on their preconceptions and prejudice. Voluntarily surrendering the throne was Burt's ultimate sign to the people of his unwavering faith in Kurt as his successor.

He had begun grooming his son in earnest around the tender age of fourteen, preparing the prince for the day he would take his father's place as King. Kurt rebelled against the idea, refusing to attend lessons at first and even sometimes hiding within the palace. Finally, Burt sat his son down for a serious heart-to-heart. For once, Kurt listened, and despite his trepidation, he agreed to do everything in his power to learn. If nothing else, he would do it to honor Burt's legacy as one of the greatest rulers the North had ever known.

Burt's course of study was carefully constructed. It was not his intention to teach Kurt to be Burt's clone; rather, it was to turn Kurt to the best version of himself. The goal was to teach him to_ think_ like a king, making his own decisions based upon his own judgment. Perhaps that was why Burt's very direct statement about one subject seemed so out of the ordinary.

They were seated at a long table studying a map of the various surrounding kingdoms, alongside a large tome that detailed the history of each of the realm's rulers. Burt was peppering in a few anecdotes about his experiences with each of the current monarchs. When the subject turned to the South, Burt's face darkened.

"I have never trusted that man," Burt muttered darkly under his breath, thinking Kurt would not be able to hear him.

"What? Who?" Kurt inquired.

Burt sighed, sitting back in a rather large armchair. He seemed to be debating something internally, struggling to choose the right words.

Kurt huffed impatiently. "You can just say it, you know. As you've taught me, I'll make my own decisions," he smirked knowingly.

Burt laughed, shaking his head affectionately. Despite their wildly different personalities, Kurt really was his father's son.

xoxoxo

Kurt frowned at the paper in his hand. He shouldn't be surprised. It was precisely what he would have expected the King of the South to do, but seeing it in black and white was disheartening all the same. The real problem, in his mind, was how to tell Blaine.

How do you tell someone that his own father wants to capture him – and worse yet, likely wishes him dead?

The moment Blaine and Sebastian left Kurt's throne room that first day, he'd summoned his head of intelligence, ordering him to find out anything he could about the South King's intentions. It had taken three full days to receive any information. The brutal storm had slowed the speed of the officer's travel to the border and back. Late on the night of the third day, the man returned, a somber look in his eye.

Kurt had known – first from his father, and then from his own experience – that the King of the South was an intolerant, hateful, ignorant man. But it was still beyond his comprehension how the man could despise his own son, especially when that son was Blaine.

The bright winter sun now shone through the windows, heralding the end of the storm and the start of a fresh, new day. With a sigh, Kurt tucked the report in his pocket and rose from his chair, directing his steps toward the library, where he knew Blaine was likely to be found. Perhaps, he thought with a bittersweet smile, today could be fresh, new day for Blaine, too.

_A/N: My new goal is to get my Advent fics done before the Valentine's Challenge begins. Many thanks to those of you who are still with me. I'll get there._


	20. Treat - Ice Skating

**Day 20: Treat/Ice Skating**

_A/N: You'll have no trouble figuring out my source of inspiration for this one._

When Kurt landed a role on "From the Top," all he knew was that it was about a ragtag group of high school misfits who find their happiness and purpose in the school's wildly unpopular glee club. He was prepared for lots of singing, dancing, comedy, drama, and school-related antics.

He was not prepared for ice skating.

The popularity of the show over the past few seasons meant increased budgets, which meant more practical location shoots, such as the one he was about to film tonight: an episode in which Kurt's character goes skating in New York City's own Bryant Park with his ex-boyfriend. Apparently, no one bothered to check with Kurt to see if he could actually skate when the wrote the storyline, and it was too late to change things now.

"Isn't this a treat?" Blaine chattered excitedly as he sat next to Kurt on a bench and finished tying his skate laces. "I mean, skating in New York at Christmas – well, it's only November, but close enough. Come on, I can't wait!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and heading for the rink entrance, turning back and looking expectantly at Kurt.

As if the anxiety of trying not to kill himself on skates wasn't bad enough, Kurt had to tamp down his nerves at the prospect of filming with Blaine again. He had hoped that the separation of their characters would give him the distance he needed to get over the massive crush he had developed on his handsome co-star. One look at Blaine in his buttoned-up overcoat and red scarf, with those warm hazel eyes and that movie-star-slick hair told Kurt that those hopes had been in vain.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. He could do this. With a deep breath, he rose to his feet and stepped forward on the rubber mat, wobbling precariously. He grabbed the wooden half-wall surrounding the ice rink as soon as he could, regaining his balance with as much dignity as he could muster.

"We should warm up," Blaine announced, stepping fearlessly onto the slippery surface. "Race you around the rink," he called out, already dashing along the edge before even finishing the sentence, easily mixing into the multitude of extras who were apparently warming up, as well.

"Yeah, no contest there," Kurt grumbled, forcing himself to cross the threshold onto the ice. Of course, Blaine could skate. Attractive, charming, sings like a dream – now Kurt could add "expert skater" to the list of reasons to adore him. Swell.

Blaine managed to make two full laps around the rink in the amount of time it took Kurt to travel about ten feet. Skidding to a stop, Blaine spun around to face him, who was still clinging to the wall for dear life. "Let me guess," he began, leaning against the wall and blocking Kurt's snail-like progress, "not much of a skater, are we?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in response, drawing a soft chuckle from his scene partner. "Come on," Blaine offered, peeling Kurt's hands from the wall and holding them firmly but gently in his own. "I'll show you. I'm sure you'll be a natural."

Without any further warning, Blaine started skating backwards, pulling Kurt along with him. There was the requisite stumbling on Kurt's part at first, but after a couple of laps, he began feeling more confident. He wasn't going to be attempting any jumps, but he felt less like he was about to fall on his rear at any second.

As usual, the shoot went on for hours. There were the expected starts and stops, last-minute changes, and on-the-spot instructions from the actual skating coach the show had hired for the evening. During breaks, Blaine was always at Kurt's side, giving him extra help and encouragement along the way, goofing around, and keeping Kurt's spirits up.

Eleven long hours later, when Kurt was absolutely certain he never wanted to hear "White Christmas" ever again, the blessed words, "That's a wrap!" were called. Kurt was overjoyed to be able to finally get off the ice and out of his skates. He and Blaine glided over to the entryway, stepping off the ice and returning to the bench they'd occupied nearly half a day earlier.

"So, I guess you'll be quitting to join the Olympic team now," Blaine teased, bumping Kurt's shoulder playfully.

Kurt laughed aloud, returning the shoulder bump in kind. He let out a sigh then, much to his own surprise. "Is it crazy to say I'm a little sad it's over?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side. "If so, then we're both crazy together, because I feel the same way," he said with a wistful grin.

Kurt cleared his throat, trying desperately not to get caught up in the eyes that were looking so deeply into his own. "I really don't know how to thank you, by the way. I never would have made it through the shoot without your help. If there's ever anything I can..."

"Go out with me," Blaine blurted, cutting Kurt off.

"Wh-what?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, taking it in his own. "Go out with me…please?" he added, looking hopeful and nervous and completely gorgeous.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he thought that maybe Blaine had been right – getting to ice skate really _was_ a treat.


	21. User - Lights

**Day 21: User/Lights**

_A/N: At some point, I wrote a one-shot in which Blaine decked out his and Kurt's house with Christmas lights that he synchronized to music. I cannot for the life of me find it now, but this takes place the following year._

On. Off. On. Off. On. _Dammit._

Kurt was no tech wizard, but he figured he should certainly be able to manage a phone app like the one Blaine had used last year to program their Christmas light display. He wanted to surprise Blaine, so he'd purchased new lights for the tree that he could synchronize to music. Sure, Blaine had enlisted the help of one of the tech guys from the theater for his outdoor lighting and music extravaganza, but this was supposed to be a "do-it-yourself" version that he could, ostensibly, do himself. So far, the only thing he'd been able to get the lights to do was blink on and off, and not in a cool way to a musical beat, but more like a broken flashing traffic signal.

Stupid lights from Target.

Needless to say, his big surprise was not ready when Blaine arrived home. "Hi, Kurt, I'm…"

"User error! What do you mean, _user error_!" Kurt grumbled angrily from the couch, whipping his phone to the other side.

Blaine slipped off his shoes and set down his bag, then cautiously approached his husband. "Bad day?" he asked, hoping that the old line would lighten the mood. Instead, he found himself on the receiving end of an angry glare. With a sigh, he sat down next to Kurt, carefully avoiding the discarded phone. "What's the matter?"

Kurt proceeded to vent about his afternoon, ranting about the spoiled surprise and his frustration with the app, which by this point, he had decided to extend to every form of technology ever invented. Blaine listened attentively, sympathizing in silence to allow Kurt to get everything off his chest. When he was sure Kurt was finished, he patted the hand he had been holding and said, "Just a second."

Blaine rose, going around the room and turning off all of the lights except for those on the Christmas tree (which, thankfully, had stopped blinking). The apartment was bathed in the soft glow of the multicolored lights. He returned to his spot on the couch, slipped an arm around Kurt's stomach, and pulled him close. Resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, he sighed contentedly.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, sounding confused. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my surprise," Blaine replied easily.

"But…but it didn't work. It's not right," Kurt argued sadly.

"You wanted me to enjoy the lights, right?" Blaine softly retorted. At Kurt's nod, he continued, "Well, the lights are on, they're beautiful, I'm cuddling with you, and _you're_ beautiful. Seems like a success to me."

Kurt decided he couldn't argue with that.

_A/N: I am struggling with these last few prompts, so forgive me if these aren't the greatest chapters._


	22. Verdict - Clothes

**Day 22: Verdict/Clothes**

"Blaine. Blaine! Come on, we're going to be late!" Kurt called from the living room. It was rather discombobulating for him to be in this position. Usually, it was Blaine hollering for him to hurry up when they were going out for the evening.

Leave it to Blaine to choose tonight – the night of Kurt's big holiday party at Vogue – to be the first time he's late.

He sat on the edge of the coffee table with a sigh, careful not to crease his pants. After all, it wasn't every night he got to wear a vintage suit from the Vogue Vault (thank you, Isabelle). Blaine had been given the opportunity to choose an ensemble from the Vault, as well. When Kurt broached the subject, Blaine had paused, then politely declined, much to Kurt's surprise. He hadn't asked for Kurt's assistance in selecting his outfit for the evening, and had flat-out refused to answer any questions about what he planned to wear.

Kurt's traitorous mind started down the rabbit hole of worrying, which he knew was ridiculous. After all, Blaine always dressed well, but this was a _Vogue_ party, and everyone would be judging them, and…

"What do you think?" Blaine's smooth voice shook Kurt from his spiraling thoughts. He whipped his head around towards the hallway from which Blaine had emerged looking –

Perfect. Stunning. Jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

"I'll take that as a positive verdict," Blaine smirked, crossing the room and stopping a few feet in front of Kurt to give him a slow turn. Apparently, Kurt had voiced his opinion aloud.

"Oh, it's positive, all right," Kurt retorted, recovering his wits and reaching forward to pull Blaine closer. He needlessly fussed with his bowtie and swept away some non-existent lint from his shoulders, tugging the jacket sleeves just so. "You'll be the hit of the party."

Blaine blushed despite himself, as he often did when Kurt complimented him. "I don't know about that. Everyone there is all about fashion, and this is kind of basic," Blaine rambled, his voice laced with sudden insecurity.

Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips to quiet him. How could Blaine even question his choice? Come to think of it, he'd probably chosen better than Kurt would have. Kurt's own suit was bore a colorful, bold pattern. He might have been tempted to choose a similarly bright but contrasting hue for Blaine from the Vault, but this was so much better. The jet-black fabric highlighted Blaine's coloring perfectly while also being the best compliment to the vivid array of colors in Kurt's suit. The choice was genius.

"It's not _basic_, Blaine," Kurt chided, "it's _classic._ Only you could make a black tuxedo look this incredible. Like they say, the man makes the clothes."

"Isn't it, 'the clothes make the man'?" Blaine chuckled.

"Nope. Not in this case. It's a beautiful tux, sure, but with you in it? There's nothing on any runway in the world that compares. Now come on," Kurt urged, looping an arm through Blaine's and guiding him towards the door. "I want to go show those wannabes at Vogue what true fashion icons look like."

_A/N: I couldn't decide what Kurt would wear, so I'll let you choose. As for Blaine, I'm picturing Darren at the 2012 Met Gala. Google it. _


	23. Worry - Missing

**Day 23: Worry/Missing**

_A/N: I am bound and determined to finish my Advent challenge! I am hoping some of you are willing to extend that Christmas spirit a bit into the new year as I write these last two chapters. Thanks for being patient. This chapter is canon and takes place right after Blaine decides to transfer to McKinley in "The Purple Piano Project" (Ep 3.1)._

Kurt sat in his Navigator in the parking lot of McKinley High School first thing in the morning. He thought about the prior day when Blaine had surprised him at his locker, out of uniform, to announce that he had transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt. Of course, Kurt was thrilled to now be able to see Blaine every day at school – a happiness that was so overwhelming, he didn't even mind having the extra male vocalist competition in Glee Club. How could he possibly mind Blaine?

He woke up before his alarm this morning, determined to get to school early and meet Blaine to walk him in on his first day. Not five minutes after arriving, he smiled as he saw Blaine's Prius pull up alongside his car. Grabbing his bag, he rushed out to greet him.

"Well if this isn't the nicest welcoming committee ever!" Blaine said sweetly. He gave Kurt a wink, knowing that the parking lot of McKinley wasn't the best place for the kiss he actually wanted to bestow on his boyfriend.

"Only the best for the New Directions' newest star," Kurt replied, winking back. The boys fell into step beside one another, walking just close enough that their hands brushed without being too obvious. About halfway to the door, Kurt's steps slowed and then stopped. Blaine halted, taking the couple of paces back to where Kurt was now standing.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He looked around, wondering if there was something that had frightened Kurt suddenly. "What's going on?"

Kurt bit his lip nervously. "Blaine?" he began, his voice hesitant. "Did I…did I push you into coming here?"

"What?" Blaine questioned, obviously confused.

"I was thinking about it last night. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic to have you here," he assured him, "but I can't help but worry that I, well – that I bullied you into it," he finished, his eyes dropping to stare at the ground.

"Kurt," Blaine chided softly. He took a half step forward and, homophobes be damned, placed a gentle finger beneath Kurt's chin to lift his head. "We talked about this. I made my own decision. I _wanted_ to come here. I _want_ to be here. With you."

"But you loved Dalton," Kurt countered. "You were happy there, and you had friends there. I feel like I made you choose between them and me."

"Dalton was good for me, that's true," Blaine agreed. "It gave me what I needed when I needed it. But now," he went on, coming around to Kurt's side and guiding him forward with a touch to his elbow, "what I need is to venture out of my safe bubble and experience something new. I'm sure there will be times when I am missing the Warblers, but," he leaned in and spoke quietly into Kurt's ear, "I guess you'll just have to give me extra hugs and kisses to make me feel better."

Kurt couldn't help the blush that crept across his cheeks, giggling and bumping Blaine's shoulder in reproof.

They crossed the threshold into the school, entering together for the first time. "I'm exactly where I want to be, Kurt," Blaine affirmed.

"Me, too," Kurt smiled back. "Okay, which homeroom are you in?" he asked, taking Blaine's schedule when he handed it over. "Oh, you're in Mr. Schue's homeroom with me. Perfect! Come on," he said, turning down a hallway and giving Blaine a mischievous grin, "I know a shortcut."


	24. Yearn - Children

**Day 24: Yearn/Children**

_A/N: I am going to play with the canon timeline just a tiny bit._

Kurt wasn't opposed to having children. Not at all. On the contrary, he and Blaine had discussed it on any number of occasions (the legend of little Fettuccine Alfredo was well-known among their inner circle). It was one of the many things they had talked seriously about once they got engaged, knowing that they were still far too young to actually start a family yet, but wanting to make sure they were on the same page when it came to the important things.

The topic had arisen a few times since the wedding. At the party held to celebrate their first anniversary, a tipsy Rachel had offered to be their surrogate. Two days later at brunch, a completely sober Rachel had repeated her offer. After much consideration, the couple agreed. When the time was right, Rachel would be their surrogate.

But for one reason or another, it never felt like the "right" time. The last time they discussed it, their conversation had ended with a teary-eyed Kurt confessing to Blaine in the darkness of their bedroom that he still wasn't ready. He knew Blaine was – Blaine always seem to get there first, after all – and Kurt felt guilty for holding them back. Blaine held him close that night, kissing his hair and telling him that there was no rush. It was something they would do when they were _both_ ready, and not a moment before. He promised Kurt that when the time was right, he would know. From anyone else, the words would have sounded trite. From Blaine, they were everything.

It should have come as no surprise that these memories would surface as Kurt stood in the doorway of a classroom at Harvey Milk Elementary School. He and Blaine had just finished performing with the children, singing with them about dreams and encouraging each of them to be whoever they wanted to be. Kurt was speaking with their teacher for a few moments afterwards when the sound of laughter from across the room drew his attention. There was Blaine, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to a little boy. The boy was gazing up adoringly at him, laughing at some silly story Blaine was acting out with a pair of hand puppets. The little boy's blue eyes sparkled, his dark curls bouncing as he threw his head back and laughter once more. Blaine was fully invested in the performance, doing different voices for each puppet and making exaggerated faces, pure joy shining from his eyes.

The feeling rushed through Kurt with a force that nearly took his breath away. It was that sudden tug deep in his chest – that yearn he could only recall feeling a few other times in his life. He had felt it the first time he had stepped onto a stage. He felt it the day a Dalton boy took his hand and offered to show him a shortcut. He felt it the night he refused Blaine's invitation to Artie's afterparty and told him that he wanted to go to his house instead. He felt it in a barn in Indiana when he looked in Blaine's eyes and agreed to become his husband.

Belonging. Right. Home. Want.

_Yes_.

Somehow, he held it together until they left the school and started walking back towards the subway. As they passed a billboard for Rachel's Broadway show, "Jane Austen Sings," Kurt summoned his courage. "So, you know how Rachel's show is closing next month?" he began, hoping Blaine couldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

"Yeah," Blaine replied in a slightly wary tone. He glanced sideways at Kurt, but held back, waiting to see where this conversation was leading.

"Well, I was thinking," Kurt continued, his grip on Blaine's hand tightening slightly, "um, I was thinking that we should call her."

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "We could maybe take her to dinner to celebrate her successful run," he offered.

Kurt chuckled at himself and shook his head. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this, after all. He stopped walking, pulling Blaine to the side by their joined hands. Blaine looked at him questioningly. "Kurt?"

"Blaine, I want to call Rachel. I'm _ready_ to talk to Rachel," he repeated slowly.

In a matter of seconds, realization dawned in Blaine's face, his eyes flying open wide. He grabbed Kurt's other hand in his own, squeezing them both tightly. "Oh my God, Kurt! _Really_? Are you sure?" he asked, tears beginning to glimmer in his hazel eyes.

Kurt nodded vigorously, blinking away tears of his own. "Yeah," he affirmed breathlessly, throwing himself into Blaine's arms and kissing him soundly. He broke the kiss and squealed giddily when Blaine picked him up and swung him around in circles.

Blaine set him back on his feet, pulling him close and kissing him softly. He brushed his fingers gently down Kurt's cheek and smiled. "I love you, Kurt. You make me so happy," he whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "_Now you know how happy I can be,"_ he sang quietly in response, knowing in his heart that the time was finally right for their next dream to begin.

_A/N: Finally! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of the challenge. Thanks for sticking with me as I dragged myself across the finish line. Merry Klainemas to all, and to all a good night._


End file.
